The Religion of Pain: Hidan's Beginnings Part 1
by UltimateJutsu
Summary: This is the first of the two-part story depicting the painful experiences that Hidan felt as a young child, which ultimately shaped the characteristics he expresses in his adulthood. This is a story of Hidan's beginnings, in his attempt to find love and peace in the ever-fighting Shinobi world. Please Review so I can determine what to improve or to even continue this story. Thanks!


The night is as peaceful as it can be. The joyous stars upon the tranquil sky looks down upon Mama and I as if it is smiling at the inseparable pair of a mother and child lying above the lively grasses. Even the gentle winds around us express a tint of jealousy at the fact that even its immense powers cannot break through the strong bonds of love that ties us.

"Mama, excuse my rudeness, but why is it that we always have to pray to God every day? Do you even know if he's existent? I don't understand," I started the conversation with great curiosity.

"Hidan, you are such a curious child," replied Mama with a prideful smile.

I replied with a slight nod and a grateful smile.

"Well, you see, God is the source of peace and stability here in our village of Yukagure. Without God, our village will be just like the other ever-fighting shinobi villages, where children as young as yours will inevitably die. There is no love and peace upon those villages; only warfare and death. That's why through worship and praying, we must thank him for all these blessings he had given us," replied Mama.

"As always, you have answers to my endless curiosity, Mama."

Both Mama and I looked at each other and laughed cheerfully. Deep inside me, I wish that this moment will never end. It is the most heartwarming moment, as if the weariness in my muscles from today's unbearable work is suddenly gone. Mama's words are always the cure to my exhaustion and a reminder that as long as love exists, pain is always bearable no matter how intense it can be because there is always something to look after when the pain goes away. There is always love that can heal the unbearable pain. When there is love, there is hope.

"Mama, you told me last night that you will tell me why your name is Jashin. Now, can you tell me why grandma and pa called you that?" I asked with fascination.

"Hidan, my dear, your questions are really endless. But since I promised you, I will tell you now. Well, when I was younger, your grandma and pa couldn't decide what to name me. Your grandma wanted to name me Jasmine, since she argued that both my face and heart is as beautiful as the Jasmine that blooms in the spring. However, your grandpa said that Shin is a better name, since it represented my generosity and humility to others. At the end, they both decided that they should compromise. So they came up with the name _Jashin,_ my name," Mama replies with a radiant face as she reminisce her childhood memories.

"Well, I agree with grandma and pa! It suits you well, mother!" I screamed excitedly.

"Hidan, I think you are too preoccupied with curious thoughts and forgot that today is your birthday!"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" I replied astounded by the thought that I forgot my own birthday.

"Well, Hidan, I have something to give you for your birthday. It's not much but hopefully it will remind you of me even if I'm not with you."

Mama hands me a silver-chained necklace. With it is a symbol of a circle with an inverted triangle inscribed in it. I looked at Mama and asked her what the symbol meant.

"The circle is a sign of infinity, my son. And the inverted triangle is a representation of my heart. So, if you mix both symbols, you get an image that signifies my never-ending love for you." Mama replied sincerely.

Mama put her arms around me as we both stared at the envious skies. Silence dominated, as we both cherished such rare, beautiful moment, where love and only love dared to exist.

At the same moment, the gentle winds suddenly manifested into ominous beast. The stars in the peaceful skies slowly disappeared, as if the abhorrent winds blew the lights out of them. The tranquility faded in the skies. It was replaced by melancholy, and by terror. The full moon that previously gleamed is slowly being overshadowed by the dark, monstrous clouds as if it is being eaten amidst the crying skies.

"Run away! We're being invaded by the Hidden Sound Village! We've been betrayed!" cried by a man from a distance.

"Mama, what is happening?" I asked nervously.

Without hesitations, Mama grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me. We boundlessly ran across burning houses, tortuous cries, and screeching pain. It is as if we are being chased by Death as we try to escape its treacherous arms, terrorizing eyes, and calamitous wrath. It is like escaping hell.

Before I can even speak, Mama gave me a reassuring face, a face that promised peace and happiness after this detestable nightmare. Suddenly, I felt something uncontainable inside me, a burning will to live. I felt the urged to protest against Death, to prove him that he cannot reign this world, and that I have a God that will protect Mama and I.

I suddenly ran much faster than before. Now, I am not being pulled by Mama, I am pulling her. I ran tirelessly, only looking forward, with only one goal: to bring Mama and I into a peaceful place.

Rain started pouring from above us. We felt powerful winds pushing us back, determined to gravitate us back to the menacing hands of Death.

Promptly, I felt Mama's arms loosen against mine. My heart started pounding anxiously, and I slowly turned around to inspect why. Then my tearful eyes painfully observed the fine, sharp sword that penetrated Mama's heart. I felt as if all the will to live inside me burned out at that very instant. Every muscle in my body is about to collapse like a deflating balloon, any minute now. Death became an understatement.

Mama looked at me peacefully and kissed my forehead. Her face slowly rubbed against my cheeks and she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Run, Hidan, run."

I closed my eyes and let those words become my motivation to live. Those very words became the foot and leg that forced my unstable, wobbly body to regain its stability, and run. For the very last time, I looked back to glance at my mother's dying face, crying under the laughing thunder, and mocking rain.

My tears reached its limit, and I looked forward and felt something different growing inside me, a formidable kind of fire. A fire lighted by hatred and vengeance, a fire that is hungry for revenge.

I stared at the necklace given to me by Mama, as it restfully sits on my chest and thought, "There is no God, and there is no peace."

To be continued...


End file.
